


Wrapped Up For Christmas

by ramwnnoodlesako



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Christmas AU, Christmas Fluff, Ex-Boyfriends, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sarcastic Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5411192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramwnnoodlesako/pseuds/ramwnnoodlesako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he didn’t feel good. Even though he was hoping he and Louis wouldn’t come across each other, he was still kind of hoping Louis would come up and talk to him..You know, to sort things out. Harry needed an explanation, he deserved one. He got on the tip of his toes and tried to find Louis. Which was going to be hard obviously, first off, because the place was huge, and second, well Louis was just so damn tiny. He let his eyes wander across the room but he only found Niall giving him a signal and pointing at whoever was behind Harry. “What the fuck are you saying ?” Harry mouthed as Niall pointed a little more furiously. </p><p>“Hello there curly”</p><p>Three words.</p><p>Three words were about to fuck up Harry’s night.</p><p>Or a Christmas fic where we're ex-boyfriends and reunite for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry the first chapter isn't that long! I have to study for upcoming exams but I swear the next ones WILL be longer!
> 
> This is the first fic I post online so I apologize in advance if it isn't the best ! xx
> 
> Please give credit if you intend on using it anywhere else? Thank you :~)
> 
> OH and you can follow me on Tumblr if you want !~ http://genuinelyhomosexual.tumblr.com

Wrapped Up For Christmas

It’s just a party,

just a party.

Harry thinks to himself.

First party he’ll be attending in months since he broke up with his boyfriend, Louis. And just to add up to his anxiety , HE will be there.  
Strutting around in those tight jeans, practically shaking his ass to Harry’s face. Harry was probably just exaggerating. Was Louis ever even that kind of person?

Of course he was…That little shit …to be honest Harry misses him, like crazy… Which is obviously what he should be doing, missing him, You know instead of running around, clubbing every night and drinking and posting pictures on Instagram with different guys every single time. It drove Harry crazy. How the hell could he possibly get over their relationship that easily, that quickly? 

They were together for almost two and a half years now and he dumps him because of an unexplained reason. He really hopes Louis doesn’t notice him tonight. If they make eye contact for more than two seconds, he might cry, or throw up all over the room. Which is an embarrassment he obviously will be needing to avoid…

“Ay mate! You listenin’ to me or not?” Harry snaps out of his gross vomiting thoughts and brings his attention back to his blond friend.

“Yeah, Niall … Sorry. Just a little stressed out about tonight. What if I see…him?” Niall rolls his eyes “Listen you don’t have to make this about him , alright?” Niall grabs Harry by his shoulders and gives him a gentle shake.“ He doesn’t know you’ll be there, now, he’s going there to have fun and so should you.”

Harry shivers and blows his cheeks out before rubbing his face “You’re right, I’m so over him, Blondie” Harry gets up from the edge of the bed and wraps his right arm around Niall’s neck. “Don’t…Please don’t ever call me that again.” They both laugh and take turns showering before they start deciding on what to wear for later. 

“’S a bit chilly tonight so make sure you’re not wearing anything that’ll make you steal my coat later.“ Harry huffs and holds out a maroon colored button-up shirt with small white polka dots printed on the fabric. He tilts his head to the side slightly and lays the shirt on his bed then picks out some black jeans and his favorite black Chelsea boots. 

Niall’s scoffs “You don’t go to parties enough … What the hell do you think you’re wearing?” Niall says as he slips on a red flannel shirt over his ‘CRAZY MOFO’ tank top which Harry thought was just lame. “ Please don’t ever think you’re in a good position to give me fashion advice, You look like those basic straight guys in those…teen movies” Harry and Niall laugh again as they leave their apartment.

***

Harry could feel his heart pounding in his chest, he didn’t feel good. Even though he was hoping he and Louis wouldn’t come across each other, he was still kind of hoping Louis would come up and talk to him..You know, to sort things out. Harry needed an explanation, he deserved one. He got on the tip of his toes and tried to find Louis. Which was going to be hard obviously, first off, because the place was huge, and second, well Louis was just so damn tiny. He let his eyes wander across the room but he only found Niall giving him a signal and pointing at whoever was behind Harry. “What the fuck are you saying ?” Harry mouthed as Niall pointed a little more furiously. 

“Hello there curly”

Three words.

Three words were about to fuck up Harry’s night.

Harry turns around hesitantly and slowly, closing his eyes and hoping all of it is just a dream. He lost his breath as soon as he opened his eyes and saw Louis freakin’ Tomlinson. Gorgeous… fringe messy yet perfect has if each hair knew it’s place.He was wearing a black and blue Adidas jumper that was slightly too big on him. He still looked so small, a slight move and he could get lost in the crowd for the rest of the night. It reminded Harry of the times he used to hold on to the back of Louis’ shirts when they walked in seas of people so he wouldn’t lose him. He misses him… 

Nope! He was over him, right? Right.

“Um, earth calling to Styles.” Louis let out a little chuckle and pursed his lips before rocking back and forth on the heels of his Louboutin shoes. Harry’s lips were slightly parted then he opened his mouth to say something but nothing…nothing came out. 

Louis smirked and bit his bottom as he looked at Harry trying to form his words. Harry needed to say something, anything. He needed to act cool about this whole situation.

“Gh— Hey! Louis! Hello!” Harry blurts out and smiles nervously, He probably looked like an idiot judging by louis’ never ending change of confused expressions.

“Hello..again” Louis laughed and placed both of his hands on his own hips. “How have you been?” he continues and Harry just wants to slap him , why is he acting so chill about this whole situation, they didn’t necessarily end their relationship on good terms. “I’ve been doing fine! yeah..Just moved in with Niall, so that’s fun” The taller boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and looked down slowly before scrunching his nose. “So Harry , honestly I just want you to know that I’m—“ Louis started but didn’t have time to finish because Niall joined in on their little talk by squeezing in between them and leaning his back against the bar counter. 

“Lads” he looked at both of them and smiled a little. Harry was half happy to see him and half disappointed that he didn’t let Louis finish what he was about to say. Everything just went from ‘awkward’ to ’super awkward’ in only a matter of time. Harry let out a long heavy sigh before a handsome boy came up behind louis and wrapped his arm around his tiny little waist , his tiny little body that used to belong to Harry and Harry only. 

“Hey babe” the boy smiled down at Louis and then kissed his forehead. Harry was going to explode from rage and embarrassment. The boy had such a beautiful bone structure and eyes, his lips were pink and full and he wore a small beard. When he smiled he could probably just blind the whole club and Harry was even more pissed than he was earlier.

Louis smiled and looked at Harry while faintly pointing at the taller guy standing next to him and touching him unnecessarily. “Harry this is Zayn, he’s my B—“   
“I need to get some air , really hot in here, huh? I’ll be outside Niall” Louis , apparently didn’t need to finish his sentences tonight. What the hell was wrong with him?Did he leave Harry for him? Maybe they had an affair and he’s the reason why his Louis left him? Maybe Louis just wanted someone who was more masculine and   
mature looking? 

Harry went wild with all his possible theories as he basically ran out of the building and called a cab. As he was waiting. He sent Niall a few text messages saying that he didn’t need to worry, that he’d go back because he wasn’t feeling too well and Niall replied with a sad face emoji. Harry turned his phone off and climbed into the cab as Louis walked out of the building, concerned was all that he was feeling. 

Harry rolled the window up as the cab doe away. He looked back into the rear view mirror to see Louis still standing in the same spot, panting like he just ran out to see Harry. It was coming, Harry was going to be sick. The boy yanked at the door and got out as the back tires of the cab screeched . He placed both of his hands on his knees and bent over forward as everything came out. It felt like an eternity, like it wasn’t going o end, that he was going to just stay in that position until the ends of time. 

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears again and his eyes started to tear up slightly. To be honest, he made himself go through tonight. No one forced him. He knew Louis was going to be there and he knew that there might’ve been consequences and he took the chance anyways.

He closed his eyes and coming from his right ear, were footsteps, the heels of expensive shoes hitting the ground and getting louder and louder until it stopped. He knew that if he opened his eyes, he would regret it. He would have to sort things out and he honestly wasn’t feeling it tonight.

“I got you some water … Are you going to be okay?”There it was, the sweet little high-pitched voice he was trying to (kind of) avoid all night. He looked up and Louis was standing there holding a water bottle out for him “Here babe, you’ll feel better” he whispered, knowing that Harry would get a headache if he spoke too loudly.  
Harry stood up straight and rubbed his, now, very pale face and wiped his mouth before grabbing the water bottle but didn’t pull it towards himself yet. This was going to be hard yes, but they had to deal with this like adults . They needed to talk…

The cab drove them to a coffee shop and Louis paid for the ride. They settled in at a small round table, one in front of the other but Harry refused to make eye contact. Instead he looked down at his coffee cup and wrapped his hands around it to warm himself up. One of them had to say something because they can’t do this. Louis cleared his throat and bit his bottom lip.

“So…you ready to talk?” Louis practically whispers as he tries to look at Harry in the eyes. Harry sits up straight and takes a deep breath before nodding.

“Yeah I think I’m ready”

***


End file.
